


Requiem

by clehjett



Series: Requiem, K. 626 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Deep Conversations, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Will's pep talk for Hannibal's insecure ass.Will finally let himself love and be loved by Hannibal. The Murder Husbands finally consummated but as usual, this is Hannibal, and it has complications. Will does not need any effort to see right through his lover/nemesis/psychopath, and gives him the talk.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually tempted to name this “Hannibal the Sex Fiend” or something mainstream like “Insatiable” but 🤷🏻♀️

Since Will had taken that step, that was to say ‘that’ step into the all-consuming darkness and fire that was Hannibal Lecter, it had been almost non-stop mind-blowing, soul crushing and all-consuming sex. Will finally had let go of his inhibitions and given in to his deep need that needed to be sated with Hannibal, his hunger for him in not just his mind but his body. His firm muscles, the soft but steel skin, and that bloody mouth and lips that never left Will’s skin. More often than not, both Will and Hannibal used their teeth on each other, and it was thrilling and satisfying. Finally, Will could push back physically in a way that did not maim and destroy but created as much as it bled. They fucked on every surface of the house possible. Even the walls and tables were not spared. Every conceivable surface had to be meticulously wiped down after, by Hannibal, and he took great pleasure from it. Annoyingly. it was days upon days of blood, tongues and semen and it was glorious. Will had never felt more alive, apart from when he killed or imagined killing – with Hannibal. They only stopped to cleanse themselves, eat the refreshing light meals Hannibal prepared, until Will found himself pinned under Hannibal’s body, his erect penis pushing into the soft belly of Hannibal’s core, and it was round X all over again.

The first few days, Will gave as good as he got. He pushed and gripped Hannibal and enjoyed the sounds he ripped from him. But then, he felt his stamina going, and he was content to just enjoy the post-coital haze that came upon them. But as always, Hannibal was insatiable in his thirst for Will. When Will relaxed, sated and exhausted, Hannibal would come up with a reason to take him again. When Will began pulling away subtly, trying to put some space between them, not pulling away per se, like taking a breath in the bathroom, Hannibal would loom up behind him and take him again. Even when it was ‘break time’, such as when after 5 rounds of coming non-stop, and a shower was unavoidable, Will found himself listening to his moans and screams reverberating in the tiled walls of the bathroom and relishing Hannibal’s thick cock spearing him and burning past the walls of his rim as he was taken from behind by Hannibal – in the damn shower! – with one leg being lifted by Hannibal, as he thrust viciously into Will’s ass, his thigh gripped in a death like vice and Hannibal grunting Will’s name into his neck. It seemed almost the only word that was spoken by Hannibal these days was a variation of Will’s name. Whispered, grunted or screamed into his skin.

It was almost as if Hannibal was determined to turn Will into a hedonistic pillow princess.

Will found that he simply could not catch a break.

Will found himself passing out, drifting off yet again in another almost painful haze, when he felt his wet, overstimulated dick being licked clean by Hannibal. An innocent enough thing to do, except he knew it would not take long for Hannibal to work its way back up again and be pushing his own dick into Will, yet again. Will felt a rush of annoyance. Leave it to Hannibal to work on training Will’s refractory period to sync with his – which was alarmingly good, especially for a man his age.

Will grunted and groaned petulantly. “Oh no…Hannibal. Please, don’t. let’s just sleep tonight – a whole night. For once!” Will complained, smacking his hand gently one Hannibal’s head, brushing his hair from his eyes as he bent over Will. Hannibal lifted his head to smirk at Will but chuckled darkly and conceded. Crawling up to pull Will into his arms, swiping a finger at his entrance to have a suck at his seed in Will’s ass he had left, and let them fall asleep spooning each other. Will drifted off immediately, not even having the energy to be annoyed at Hannibal’s not unusual oral fixation.

Will woke to something wet at his neck, and he squirmed lightly. He realised it was Hannibal’s tongue and mouth at his nape, and knowing that it would soon turn to teeth, to nip at him as a wakeup call, Will moaned sharply, not in arousal but irritation, when he felt Hannibal’s erection pressing into his ass, slipping between his cheeks and playfully sliding up and down in faux thrusting. Will snapped his eyes open and scrambled away.

“No. No, we are not doing this again.” Will said, finally fed up with Hannibal’s libido. Will felt like he had opened some sort of floodgate in Hannibal. “Seriously. What is with you?”

Hannibal’s lazy smirk was the only thing that stopped him from continuing to kiss Will and he laughed, something Will had never witnessed in his life. Not the faux laughs of his person suit, but an honest and genuine one. Will’s heart skidded for a second before he remembered he was angry at him.

“Why do you feel the need to ask questions to which you already know the answer to?” Hannibal smiled, reaching for Will and pulling him close, despite his squirming arms. Will rolled his eyes, knowing all to well that this was Hannibal’s way of loving, of consuming him without consuming him. To finally embrace Will as he had always wanted. To cherish and sanctify him. At last, the result he had desired. But it was exhausting!

“I would have thought after our talk that you would be assured that I’m staying with you. We have all the time in the world to keep doing this. I don’t need to be a psychiatrist to tell you to have a good thing in moderation, Hannibal.” Will scoffed, as Hannibal ignored him and continued lightly kissing Will’s chest, giving small chaste kisses on his lightly dusty pink nipples. Will sensed, not an urgency to Hannibal’s voracious hunger, but a need to take, a take as much as he could while he could, to hold, to possess (not unusual, again), and to succumb. To make him stay… _Oh_. Will’s eyes rolled, of course. Hannibal was afraid – afraid that Will would leave again. Afraid of those dead eyes the day Will had said his goodbye to Hannibal. Afraid of the pain as he walked out his door.

“Feeling insecure, Hannibal?” Will smirked. He was met with the half-lidded eyes of an angry predator, and Will had no doubt those eyes shone when Hannibal made his kills. Will sighed, letting Hannibal lick and suck at his nipples, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched at it. Of course, it had to be weird. All of Will’s sexual history had been non-typical. The last person he had sex with was Molly, and it was something Will thought of with guilt and a tinge of sadness. And that was the only time it was normal. It was the vanilla sort that was either rushed, because they had a child, or sweet because that was who Molly was, and what Will tried to be. And the sex before that was with Margot Verger and she had only used Will for his sperm and the child that spawned from that had come out of an enormous sow stillborn. Typical. Will shook his head. Why did he ever think he could have anything normal?

Will lifted his head and looked down at the silvery grey hair beneath him, busy avoiding his eyes, unlike Hannibal, and mouthing at his navel now. Will brought his hand to his head and sighed. “You know I chose this right? I’m staying with you. I chose you.”

Hannibal paused in his ministrations and his sombre blank face lifted to Will’s. “I know. But I believed that once before. And you betrayed me.” Will cringed, remembering Hannibal’s kitchen in Baltimore, the sea of blood bathing him and Abigail.

“Wow… I really hurt you with that one, huh?” Will did not know where his cynical humour was coming from, but he would blame it on this newfound intimacy with Hannibal. Hannibal for his part, merely glared, and bent down again to nip at his neck. Will lost himself in thought. What to say? _I’m sorry?_ They were well past apologies and forgiveness now. Not after all they had been through together. Will could tell they were going to be impulsive lovers, given to intense emotions; they always had been even in the beginning when it had not been this kind of love, but an obsession of possession.

Will simply chose to do what they had always done; show him. He lifted Hannibal to meet his eyes, god those eyes. And pressed his lips to his. They mouthed and moaned, tongues battling for dominance and urging their legs to part and tangle with each other, and Will pulled back even as Hannibal’s head pushed forward to prolong the kiss.

“Hannibal.” Will looked into Hannibal’s soul. “I love you. God forgive us both, but I do. And I will always choose you, even if I wished I didn’t. Even when I wanna rip you apart. I love you.”

Hannibal stared back, his eyes widening just a tinge wider than normal. Will saw his person suit of calmness and composure ripping at the seems and a tear slipped from his eyes. It was Will’s turn to gaze back in shock. But before he could snidely say “You’re crying?” Hannibal caught Will’s face in a crushing kiss, and it was safe to say that they did not leave that bed for a further few days before Will kicked them both out of it for good this time.

At least for a day or two.

 

 

 ** _Judicandus homo reus._** ****  
_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_  
_Pie Jesu Domine,_  
_Dona eis requiem. Amen._

**Author's Note:**

> The guilty man to be judged;  
> Therefore spare him, O God,  
> Merciful Lord Jesus,  
> Grant them eternal rest. Amen.
> 
> Yes its my and Hannibal's favourite song; Lacrimosa  
> I sing it every day it gives me joy
> 
>  
> 
> [Me Tumbles](https://clehjett.tumblr.com/)
> 
> KUDO AND SUBSCRIBE :D
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
